


Thirty

by GetMeDietCoke



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, kaylor - Freeform, oh BOY i accidentally wrote 4K on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeDietCoke/pseuds/GetMeDietCoke
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Taylor frowns in confusion as she takes in Karlie, looking taller than usual and wearing an oddly warm camel coat for this time of year in Vegas, “How did you – don’t you have a show to present?”“It’s your birthday,” the girl says matter-of-factly, “and we do pre-record, flew in after shooting some footage and don’t have to be back before Monday so I thought, why not surprise Taylor on her birthday et voilà.”“Et voilà?”“That’s French for –““I know.” Taylor stares at the other blonde, “I just do not understand.”
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> The UK may have ruined itself today but it's also Taylor Swift's 30th birthday so let's focus on that, shall we? I did and ended up with 4K worth of smut.

The _Woman of the Decade_ award is neatly put on the side table in the foyer of the hotel penthouse before she kicks her shoes off and walks through to the main seating area. One of the assistants is eagerly jotting down things Tree is dictating and nodding at the redhead every few seconds. Another is putting away the clothes she threw on the bed before the award show, meticulously folding an unworn designer dress and putting it back into its protective case.

“Well done.” Tree finally addresses her as she walks through, “Quite a birthday present.”

“Thanks.” She smiles and it takes her a bit of effort.

She is still suffering from the past two weeks of hectic frenzy. Coming up with a Christmas song was one thing, then recording it and releasing it and getting merchandise for it had maybe been slightly too ambitious in between doing Christmas shopping and spending time with Joe and his brothers and rehearsing for the London Jingle Bell Ball. _Maybe_.

“Is there anything else that you want to do or get done before you fly out tomorrow?”

Taylor thinks of something witty to say. They are in Las Vegas after all – maybe she should waltz into the Bellagio and beat the odds at poker. She could drive down the strip and maybe recreate the fountain scene from the Ocean’s 11 movie. She could find a record store and sign some albums if she really wanted to. Hell, she could go up to the little white chapel like Joe and Sophie did months earlier and get hitched by an Elvis impersonator.

But _her_ Joe isn’t there and she doesn’t want to marry him anyway. At least, not now. _I think._ Her mum has asked her before, hinting at where the relationship was going after almost three years and her turning _thirty_ and mentioning vision boards and magazine cut outs from back when she was a kid. Taylor had been firm in her rejection of any plans or schemes or societal constructs. Her age was but a number and she would do what she deemed fit at a time she deemed appropriate. She’s sure Joe thinks the same. She hopes he does.

“Maybe some room service.” Taylor shrugs, sitting down on one of the sofas, “I’m starving.”

“I’m still not sure why you got out of the afterparty that fast. It’s not like you are in any rush, you’re here with the jet and we have the hotel suite until Sunday morning anyway.”

“It was just,” she tries to find the right word, “a _lot_ , you know. It was cramped and there were just so many people and I have been around lots of people the past few weeks already, Tree. It’s not touring season, I’d quite like to just be by myself for a change.”

“Noted,” the redhead grins, “I’ll let reception know you want some food. Chicken and fries or salad or?”

“Fries _and_ salad.”

Tree gives her a small wave as she walks out of the suite and Taylor puts her feet up on the sofa. _At least I fit on this one._ She decides she’s going to stay put until the food is brought up, then change, get into bed and munch on fries and chicken tenders while watching a rerun of the Great British Bake Off or something. _Bliss._ Her phone is buzzing constantly and she is sure it’s celebrations – either for the award or her birthday.

_Thirty._

Joe hasn’t called yet but that’s undoubtedly to do with the fact it’s still early morning in the UK and she suspects he’ll have a political hangover anyway. He’d ranted about it the day before and she had not exactly known what to do to qualm his anger. She did know about Johnson (Trump Lite in an ill-fitting suit) and Corbyn (Bernie vibes without the passion) and she was aware of Brexit and all of that nonsense, her London visit had been full of people breaching the subject and there had been posters and she had felt second-hand anxiety about the entire situation. She’d posted onto her Instagram story before going into the dress fitting for the award show and Joe had sent back a heart as response. She worried but surely, he would ring her when he woke up and digested the election results. _He would._

\---

There’s a knock on the door.

“Coming!”

The anticipation for chicken tenders and fries makes her stomach growl and despite loving the jumpsuit she’s wearing, she’ll be happy to take it off and get into a t-shirt and just chill in bed before she has to wake up in the morning and get to the car and get to the jet and fly to LA before going to NYC and then go to London again. _Life at thirty._ In her rush to get to the door, she almost bumps the award off the side table and the curse that escapes her lips must be heard by the hotel staff at the other side of the door.

“Come in, y-“

The rest of the sentence dies in her throat.

“Hey.” The blonde in front of her says with a smile, “Happy birthday.”

_Karlie._

“What are you doing here?” Taylor frowns in confusion as she takes in Karlie, looking taller than usual and wearing an oddly warm camel coat for this time of year in Vegas, “How did you – don’t you have a show to present?”

“It’s your birthday,” the girl says matter-of-factly, “and we do pre-record, flew in after shooting some footage and don’t have to be back before Monday so I thought, why not surprise Taylor on her birthday _et voilà._ ”

“Et voilà?”

“That’s French for –“

“I know.” Taylor stares at the other blonde, “I just do _not_ understand.”

“It’s really straightforward, really, I’m not sure what part of this is confusing you.” Karlie grins, “I thought it would be _nice_ to surprise my friend on her birthday so I borrowed Josh’s jet and flew in,” she pauses, “I _did_ know you were getting that _Woman of the Decade_ award – oh, is that it?”

Before Taylor realises, Karlie brushes past her to pick up the award from the side table and nodding in approval. _How the hell._ She closes the door and takes in the sight of Karlie more carefully than before. She is wearing _heels_ instead of her usual kitten heels or sneakers, and the camel coat looks weird on her and she hasn’t seen Karlie in person since she got the bob and she _likes_ it but she can hardly say that – it’s a mess. There’s also a little black bag. Child-like curiosity takes over her as she walks over to Karlie and nudges her shoulder.

“What’s in the bag?”

“I could not surprise you for your _birthday_ without bringing a _present_ , could I?”

Her heart flutters and she hates that Karlie can still make her feel like this after all these years. The sigh that follows makes the taller woman frown; she puts the award down and takes a step back, taking her turn in look at Taylor.

“What?”

“Nice jumpsuit.” Karlie cocks her head to the side, “De La Renta?”

“Yeah.”

“Very nice.” Karlie says softly, “Anyway – here.”

The little black bag is thrusted into her hands and when her fingers brush against Karlie’s, Taylor is quick to step back and walk over to the bed, placing it down precariously close to the edge. With her back turned to Karlie, she tries to ignore the fact her hands are shaking just a tiny bit, and unties the ribbon that holds the handles of the bag together. There’s tissue paper. _Lots_ of tissue paper. She takes one crumpled up piece out, and then another.

“Karlie?”

Another. Three more follow suit. She keeps on going until she’s left with an empty bag. If this is a joke, she’s not in the mood for it. Either she is too tired, or this is some sort of clue, and neither options sound appealing. She sighs in resignation and looks at the empty bag and tissue paper before staring at the piece of modern art someone had hung above the headframe of the bed, trying to keep her cool.

“Well, that was an empty bag.” She says slowly, “No present. So,” she adds, “where is it?”

There’s rustling.

“Here.”

“What do you mean, h – oh holy fuck.” She spits out as she turns around.

The camel coat is on the floor. And Karlie is standing right next to it, a unique mix of smugness and nervousness showing on her face. Taylor doesn’t say a word as the taller woman spins around in what Taylor remembers clear as day to be the outfit she wore at the VS fashion show back in 2014. It brings back memories of laughing over slightly ripped black lace near the elbow and Taylor helping her take the suspenders off after her run because they were a _bitch_ to figure out.

It also brings back memories of the month after, when they had gone on a road trip and Taylor had introduced Karlie to Jack Walker’s honeyed whiskey and Karlie had mentioned she’d seen Taylor look. She’d laughed it off until Karlie had admitted in a whisper that she didn’t mind, quite the opposite, and that had spiralled into something entirely different. The black lace had been mentioned a few times in months to come, with Karlie promising she’d retrieve it at some point.

She never had.

Until now.

“Karlie,” it comes out as a groan, “Jesus Christ.”

“Do you like it?”

She looks at Karlie as if she’s lost her mind.

“What – I mean, _obviously_ you look amazing in that but this is,” she abruptly stops, “this is not happening. It cannot happen. It’s not.”

“Why?”

“ _Why?_ ” Taylor echoes, “I’m turning 30 today. My boyfriend is currently about to wake up from a political catastrophe. Not to mention,” she reaches for Karlie’s left hand and lifts it up, Karlie’s wedding ring in plain sight, “you’re married.”

There’s a silence and Taylor can just hear her breathing until Karlie looks up at her, vulnerable and slightly annoyed.

“So?”

“Don’t you – Karlie, you can’t say that.” Taylor pleads, “You cannot just waltz in here looking like _that_ and basically saying you’re my thirtieth birthday present.”

“Why?” The taller blonde repeats herself again, “Do you not like it?”

This time, there’s zero smugness. Taylor hears her ask the question and then looks to find green eyes looking at her carefully. Karlie’s crossed her arms across her chest and Taylor realises that it took _balls_ to come in here like that, to propose what she did, to let Taylor hold the cards like she is. Karlie looks as stunning in her black lace as she did almost six years ago and she feels herself soften up.

“I do,” she says softly, “you look incredible. And in any other circumstances, you know,” she lets the pause linger, “this would have been the best birthday present ever.”

“Okay.” Karlie sighs, “If we are breaking this down, it’s because I’m married, right?”

“Wha-“

“Your birthday doesn’t come with specific rules so that can’t be it.” Karlie says determinedly, “And Joe seems like a _really_ nice guy but so did all the others, well, apart from Adam, but all the other ones were nice and you never _cared_ , Tay.”

The nickname makes a chill run down her spine as she watches Karlie get closer.

“So if it’s because of _this_ ,” Karlie breathes, holding up her hand demonstratively and taking the ring off, “then there, gone.”

“Karlie, don’t –“

The ring flies across the room and lands with a loud cling somewhere near the TV. Silence overcomes both of them before Karlie bites her lip.

“That was dumb.” She mumbles.

“Just a little bit.”

Green eyes find blue and Taylor realises they are standing close enough together for her to notice the small scar near Karlie’s eyebrow, one she gave her accidentally after they climbed to the roof of the Cornelia Street flat and Karlie bumped into the gazebo.

“I miss you.” Karlie admits.

“I miss you too, Kar.”

She sighs as Karlie reaches out for her hands slowly, placing them on her hips before wrapping her own arms around Taylor’s neck. The chain from the jumpsuit presses into her skin under the weight of Karlie’s arms but she doesn’t want to move, instead digs her fingers a bit deeper into Karlie’s sides.

“Happy birthday.” Karlie whispers, before closing the distance between them.

Taylor has to stand on the tips of her toes after a few seconds because the height difference is both ridiculous and awkward and she’s faintly aware of Karlie pushing her body closer against hers, to the point where she could fall back onto the bed and take the taller blonde with her. Karlie kisses her again, harder this time, her fingertips ghosting over the skin of Taylor’s neck.

And the door goes again.

“Are you expecting someone?” Karlie asks, suddenly alarmed.

“Room service.” Taylor’s mouth feels dry. “Just – hold on.”

She runs over to the door and opens it just wide enough for the hotel staffer to fit through holding a tray of food. The young guy seems confused, offers to put it on the side table and _god_ , she cannot get him out quick enough. She stuffs a banknote in his hand and he mumbles a thanks before she rushes him out of the door, locking it seconds later.

“That’s a lot of food,” Karlie points out, “Were you expecting company?”

“I have been on the plane, into dress fittings, into hair & makeup and then at an award show, when do you _think_ I’d have eaten, Kar?”

“Don’t know,” Karlie shrugs, “Carry protein bars?”

“You know I hate those.” Taylor mumbles as she grabs a fry.

Karlie looks at her funnily and for a second and as she is munching on the fries, she realises it’s an odd choice to make when there’s a model in lingerie standing a few feet away.

“Do you want the salad?” Karlie sighs, “Cause if not…”

They end up sitting on the bed, eating the food in silence. _What an absolute cock up._ She about finishes her last chicken tender when Karlie is done with the salad. It’s half past two already and Taylor realises she doesn’t know what to _do_ with Karlie – does she have to be anywhere, does she want to sleep over, does she want to leave? She grabs one of the bottles of water next to the bed and takes a few sips, offering it to Karlie after. She watches Karlie take a few large gulps as well, glancing down at the _fucking_ black lace again, quickly, but Karlie’s already spotted it.

“Still like it?” The smirk is back.

“You know I do.”

Karlie pushes her onto her back and in one swift motion straddles her. _Fuck._ The model leans down and kisses her again and Taylor finds herself reaching for any part of Karlie she can touch. Her fingers roam over the lace on the girl’s arms and then down her front until she reaches the underwear. Karlie breathes into the kiss as Taylor digs her fingertips into the warm skin of her sides and pulls back.

“Up.” Karlie says softly before pulling Taylor flush against her.

Taylor kisses her hard as Karlie fumbles blindly with the clasp of the jumpsuit in the back, long fingers desperately trying to find the metal loop. After a few moments, Taylor reaches back and does it herself. Then she finds Karlie staring at her in confusion as _nothing changes_.

“The chain.” Taylor murmurs, “Here.” She nods to her left.

Karlie’s fingers make quick work of unclasping the chain now she can see what she’s doing. The bottom half of the jumpsuit falls down and Taylor lies down again, closely followed by Karlie who makes a point of kissing down her neck as slowly as she can manage. When she starts kissing down her chest, Taylor lets out a sigh and stares up at the ceiling, very aware of Karlie’s hot lips brushing against even hotter skin, kissing lower and lower until she has to lift her hips from the duvet in order for Karlie to sit back and pull at the legs.

“God,” Karlie stares down at her, “you’re _so_ hot.”

Taylor looks up at the younger girl, hands gently sliding up Karlie’s thighs. Within seconds, nimble fingers have got rid of the suspenders. She likes to think Karlie is impressed when she leans down and kisses her, before she climbs off of the bed and takes the tights off, then the sleeves of her top.

“Keep going.” Taylor hears herself say softly.

Karlie unclasps the bra from the bottoms with a swift click at the front and reaches behind, taking it off in seconds and tossing it onto the floor. It’s playful and _hot_ and Taylor can’t help but sit up and reach out to Karlie, pulling her back down onto the bed with her.

Seconds later, they find themselves in a tangled mess of limbs and heated kisses, each girl trying to touch or kiss or _something_ the other until Karlie’s leg is pushed between Taylor’s thigh and the singer lets out a shaky moan. Karlie grinds against her and she moans again.

“I’m gonna -.” Karlie whispers and despite the fact she doesn’t say exactly _what_ , Taylor finds herself nodding eagerly.

Wandering fingers prove enough intent as Karlie kisses her harder whilst her fingers dip beneath the hem of Taylor’s remaining bit of underwear. She gasps as Karlie’s fingers meet hot heat and she’s unsure who is more amazed at her current state, Karlie or herself.

She’s deprived of Karlie on top of her again when the model sits back and unceremoniously yanks her pants down, taking hers off in the same go and climbing in between Taylor’s legs.

“Scoot up.”

Taylor does as she’s told, her head resting upon cool pillows as Karlie spreads her legs and lies between them. She keeps her eyes shut as long as Karlie peppers the insides with her thighs with kisses (too light) and languid licks (too teasing), but then she feels the girl’s hot tongue against her and looks down to see green eyes look up at her.

“Fuck.”

It comes out as a husky breath and Karlie is quick to pull back and replace her tongue with her fingers, gently running them over her before dipping inside.

“Fuck, you’re wet.”

She hears Karlie whisper it and normally she’d be embarrassed but Karlie inside of her feels too good and Karlie pressing hot kisses against her thigh as she fingers her feels too nice and she doesn’t want to think of anything else but the blonde between her legs. Karlie’s free hand reaches up and clasps hers, squeezing as she picks up speed. Taylor tries to arch her back, then tries to buck her hips upward, _anything_ to get more much-needed friction going, but Karlie’s having none of it. For the next few minutes, there’s nothing but Taylor’s sighs and moans and the sound of Karlie’s fingers fucking her.

“Karlie…” She pleads as she tries to tangle her fingers into the blonde’s bob, “Please.”

And then Karlie’s arms are underneath her thighs and they roll over until she’s essentially straddling Karlie, her arousal painfully obvious against the other blonde’s stomach. Karlie leans up and kisses her, then quickly makes her way down, cupping one breast as she licks her way to the other. Taylor is not sure whether this counts as agony or bliss as the model tugs at her nipple gently before giving the other one the same treatment. She’s about to get on Karlie on all fours when Karlie shakes her head at her.

“Sit on my face.”

“Wh-“

“ _Sit._ ” Karlie emphasises, forcing her arms underneath Taylor’s thighs, “ _On._ ” She pulls, nudging Taylor to move, “ _My fucking face._ ”

Sexual Karlie is one to be reckoned with. Seconds later, Taylor finds herself holding onto the headboard of the bed as Karlie keeps a firm hold of her thighs, her tongue running up and down her slit. The contrast of the cool room and the air conditioning on her bare skin in combination with the heat between her legs is driving her insane. It doesn’t take long for her to start rocking back and forth, desperately grinding down. Karlie almost instantly stops holding her down, instead brings an arm around to pull Taylor against her harder.

“Fuck.” Taylor mumbles under her breath again as she picks up speed, grinding back and forth with more gusto than she can remember ever doing.

_This cannot get any hotter._

Then she looks down.

The sight of Karlie is what finally pushes her over the edge. She reaches for blonde hair and clasps tightly and Karlie’s nails dig into her ass as she holds Taylor down against her mouth, her tongue firmly lapping at her clit. She rides out her orgasm as Karlie lazily kisses any part of her she can reach, before climbing off.

“Fuck.” Taylor breathes for the third time.

Karlie chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist, then entwines their legs. Next thing she knows, soft lips kiss the corner of her mouth as Karlie leans in closer.

“Happy birthday.”

Taylor lies there panting for a few moments longer. She wants to shower, ideally, she wants to sleep, but Karlie is here and that overrides anything else she could ever want. It’s only when she swallows and tenses against Karlie that the blonde pulls away and props herself up on one elbow, looking at her.

“Cold?” Karlie asks softly.

She doesn’t need to respond before Karlie reaches down for the duvet that has shifted during their previous antics and pulls it over her.

“What are you thinking?” The model continues.

“Nothing.” Taylor closes her eyes, “Just… enjoying the here and now, I guess.”

“I love you, you know.”

It’s both something she is desperately to hear and doesn’t want to know at all. It makes everything both better and so, _so_ much worse. So instead, she nods, and wraps an arm around Karlie’s shoulder as they lie in the middle of the bed, barely covered by half a duvet

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” Taylor doesn’t skip a beat, “please stay. I – I’d like it if you stayed.”

“Okay.” Karlie seems content, “Have you got a spare top I could sleep in?”

“Grey suitcase.”

She watches Karlie get out of bed and walk over to the suitcase, opening it up on the sofa and rummaging through it before grabbing a top she’s had since high school. It feels weird, seeing the blonde wear something of hers, especially something that’s more than a decade old. She watches as Karlie moves around the room and picks something in the far end, presumably her ring, and Taylor pretends not to notice when Karlie slips it into the pocket of her coat, before walking over and tossing Taylor another tee and spare underwear.

“What time do you leave tomorrow?” Karlie asks as Taylor slips into her sleepwear.

“Noon, Tree is coming here around eleven.”

“I’ll make sure to be gone by ten, that woman’s always way too early.” Karlie sits next to her and presses a swift kiss to her shoulder, “Have you got a spare toothbrush?” She pauses, “And make up wipes.”

Minutes later, they are standing side by side in front of the sink and Taylor almost feels annoyed how normal it feels. Just the two of them, brushing teeth and wiping faces clean. She catches Karlie’s eye in the mirror and it’s hard to look away.

“Night.” She whispers as Karlie settles down next to her, “Don’t leave before waking me up, alright?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” A chaste kiss against her lips.

The first night of her thirties is spent dreaming of Karlie. _Just Karlie._


End file.
